


Overwatch短篇集

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 短篇故事集中放置。





	1. I Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> 我記住你了。

*Gangi X Mercy  
*Halloween Comic Skin

寒風呼嘯，角鴞長鳴，涼冷的月色被張揚的枯枝穿刺。

女巫跌坐在地，沈默的劍士將武器揮出，穩穩地停在纖細頸邊。  
「你要殺我嗎？」  
語調猶如滴落的葉露，女巫縮起肩膀，像害怕著冷光滑過的刀尖。  
「你要殺我嗎？」  
她抬起頭，讓月色在那張無暇面容鍍了層朦朧的光，藍色的雙眼澄澈如水，在利刃的閃光中泛著微波。  
劍士依舊沈默，情緒被陰影吞噬，他利落地揮刀，斬出漫天月光。他在飛舞的蝙蝠群中將夥伴收回刀鞘，散發光輝的瑩白蝙蝠看上去有些詭異，劍士靜靜看著四散的光暈朝著黝黑的深林飛去，只有一隻不停地繞著他轉圈。  
劍客伸出手，小小的蝙蝠停在指頭上，四肢抓著他的皮膚，睜著圓圓的藍色眼睛看他，劍士仿佛看見剛剛的波瀾瀲灩。  
突然蝙蝠咬了他的指尖，劍士的手依舊穩定，鮮血染紅了原本潔白的光暈，殷色的翅膀拍動，遁入陰影中。  
我記住你了。  
他仿佛聽見女子在他耳邊說著。

我記住你了。⬛


	2. Valkyrie and Shield-maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 時間到了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mercy & Brigitte  
*Valkyrie & Shield-maiden

金色的光芒從天空緩緩降落，在足尖觸及水面時收起那雙過於顯眼的翅膀，踏著一圈又一圈的漣漪朝她走來。

「Brigitte Lindholm？」  
光芒散去，她看見一張美艷的臉，燦爛的金髮編成繁複的髮辮垂在胸前，尾端綴著一枚金屬環裝飾，與頭上的飛翼頭盔一同在陽光下閃過光芒。女子身上的甲衣她很熟悉，神殿的壁畫和雕刻上都有，屬於女武神的標準打扮。  
「您是……Valkyrie？」她要死了嗎？  
「不，我不是來接引你的。」Valkyrie說：「妳的時間還沒到。」  
Brigitte從初始的震驚轉為困惑：「所以……您是來？」  
「我受人所託，前來看照他的後人。」Valkyrie走到她的面前，Brigitte在她靠近的時候聞到一股香氣，與神殿使用的薰香如出一轍。  
「初次見面，Lindholm與Wilhelm的故人。」

×

Brigitte從未問過Valkyrie的名字，Valkyrie是屬於Eyir的戰鬥仕女，她們都是自己侍奉的神祇，不是個可以直呼名諱的對象。  
於是她一直都對Valkyrie保持著敬意，即使這位Valkyrie異常隨興－－例如現在，美麗的女武神閒適地坐在樹枝上，指點她戰鬥的技巧，與神殿內的端莊模樣簡直是兩個人。  
Brigitte知道Valkyrie說的是真心話，但她只是開心地笑著，抹了一把額頭的汗珠，重新拾起盾牌，揮出手中的連枷。

×

別怕，我將帶妳進入Valhalla。  
她抱起渾身浴血的女盾侍，殷紅染上棕色的甲衣和毛皮。女盾侍睜開雙眼，低沉的深色積雲被金色光芒斬開數道裂口，彷彿通往天空的道路，許多雙翅膀從中出現，降落在戰場上，拉起一個又一個的靈魂，將她們帶往永恆的樂園。  
我的時間到了嗎？  
女盾侍吐出鮮血，破裂的盾與斷成兩半的錘散落在不遠處。  
女武神沉默了一下，才回答了是。

  
時間到了。

神話的時代即將結束，Valhalla的榮光從此定格於壁畫與石刻。  
不管是Shield-maiden、Valkyrie還是Eyir，都將成為傳說。神殿大門緩緩關上，留下人類與科學在塵世相望。⬛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brigitte的女盾侍造型應該是來自魔獸世界的維酷戰士系統，這個系統又來自於北歐神話。  
在魔獸世界中，女盾侍信仰女神埃伊爾（華爾琪女神），在埃伊爾的神殿裡都是這種持盾侍女，她們自成一族，但會和維酷戰士通婚。  
階級上，埃伊爾（主神）、女武神（華爾琪）、女盾侍，大概是這樣子的狀況。


End file.
